Pillows
by Flypaperfornightmares7
Summary: Just a bed time conversation between Emma and Killian when Emma can't get to sleep. One-shot.


**Hello All. New one shot for ya! How are you all liking season five? Tell me in the review section! Also, I would love to know what you think of this one shot so while you are down there please let me know!**

 **Also, I just released a new multi chapter fic, Generation Hope. Please go check that out! It would make me so very very happy.**

 **Thank you all! You are so amazing! Please review!**

Emma felt her age for the first time in her life. She hoped the same was not true of her husband, who was over three hundred years old. Long days in Storybrooke acting as the Sheriff and Savior were starting to take a toll on her. At the end of most days, she would drop into bed and not emerge for hours after she got sleep, but not enough of it.

Emma had trouble sleeping tonight. She was exhausted, but sleep would not overcome her. She expected Killian to be home from his guy's night any minute now. They all loved going out, but with Robin having a newborn at home and David having a grumpy toddler , it was not practical. Their nights started getting earlier and earlier, something that neither Emma nor Killian protested against.

The front door open and shut as quietly as the old door could. Emma smiled to herself as she turned on her side so she was facing away from his side of the bed. He came into the room, trying to be silent as he hoped she was asleep. He went to kiss her head and was greeted by her sleepy smile. He just laughed at her, not saying anything as he went to get changed for bed.

He slipped under the covers softly so he would not disturb her. Emma turned to her other side and scooted up to him, placing her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his side. "Couldn't sleep?" He whispered to her. She just shook her head as a response.

"Wanna talk?" He asked.

"Sure."She waited for a few moments for him to bring something up, but he didn't. "You know, if we were in the Enchanted Forest things would be different?"

"How so?" He questioned her.

"You'd be a prince." She said, turning her head up to look at his face.

"Never thought of it like that, love. I suppose I would be. Still a pirate at heart though."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said.

He pulled her closer. "Aren't I technically a prince either way? I did marry the princess." He pointed out, having to be right. Killian smirked and it took all that was in her to not kiss that smirk off of his face.

"I guess, but no one sees me as a princess. And you do not have all the responsibilities that a prince would have. We are not running a kingdom."

"Aye, but keeping Storybrooke safe is a full time job." Killian reminded her. She just laughed at the remark. The remained quiet for a few moments before Killian said something. "Robin has turned into quite the softie after having a daughter."

"Having a kid will do that to you. I can only imagine how it will be with a daughter. He must be over protective. I would be if my kids other parent was the Wicked Witch."

"I am hoping that will not be an issue since I am the only person you'd have a child with?" Killian teased.

"Yes." She reassured him. "Don't make fun of Robin too much though. You know he will do the same if you ever have a daughter."

"You'd want a daughter?" Her husband questioned her. They had talked about having kids a few times, but never to seriously. They said if the time was right they would accept it. Whatever happened happened.

"I guess. I already have a son, so I guess a daughter would be nice. I don't really mind though." She answered, truthfully.

"I think we will have a daughter first." He said, surprising her."

She pulled away from him and propped herself up on her elbow so she could see him. He turned and copied her. "What makes you think that?"

"Pirate's institution."

"So, you've thought about this?"

"Maybe. Have you?"

"Maybe." Emma paused. "Did you ever think about it when you were younger? I mean, like in your two hundreds?"

"Love, you wound me. But yes, occasionally. The loneliness of Neverland drives a man mad on occasion. I pictured what my life could have been. I never thought I would get that chance again. I was to focused on my revenge for anything else. Thankfully, something changed that."

"What did you want to name you kids?" He gave her a strange look. "Oh come on, everyone thought about that when they were younger. When I was pregnant with Henry I let myself imagine that I could keep the baby and I chose names. Then I faced reality and never thought about it again."

"Well, love, what did you think of?" Killian asked her, trying to get the topic off of him.

"Ryan for a boy, Chloe or Kelsey for a girl. I loved Wendy when I was little though. I was a bit of a fan of Peter Pan." She admitted.

"We will not be naming any child of ours Peter." He straight out told her.

Emma laughed, tiredness evident in her voice. "No problem. I got over that real quick. There was a Peter in my foster home when I was eleven. I hated him. It was hard thinking of names that I did not associate with someone who I disliked." She rested her head on the pillow, feeling more tired with every minute. "What did you think about though?"

He sighed. "When my brother was still alive, he always talked about how he would find himself a good girl, settle down, and have two kids. I guess that became my fantasy. Even after his passing, I tried to keep those memories of him thinking about it fresh in my head by imagining myself in his place. I wanted to do what he never could.

"After I lost Milah, " He continued. "I thought I could never get that. But after Baelfire spent a brief time on my ship, I thought about it more and more. Thought of someone I could have that I could take care of. I never imagined something as ridiculous as having a Peter though." He teased her.

"Oh yeah, absolutely ridiculous."

"It is. I vow when we have a child, we shall not be naming the babe anything after Peter Pan."

"Agreed." Emma started having trouble keeping her eyes open. Killian laid besides her and pulled her into his embrace. "I never thought I would get here." She whispered into his chest.

"Neither did I, love. But it is much better than I could have ever imagined."


End file.
